wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dragonronpa: Talons of Despair
. Thank you Toasted for letting me use Luminance, SunsetTheSkyWing0w0 for Sunset, Pokeball for Noble, ModernTsunami for Zircon and Angelshark, FangirlingSoHard for Reed, WildKadachi for Diamond (WildKadachi) and Botfly, Moonmoon for Oertzini, SaltyShaker for Polyphemus, Sebastian for Sinbad, Stardust the IceWing-RainWing for Deluge Dragonronpa: Talons of Despair belongs to me. Edit without my permission, and I'll kill you uwu. This is also labeled non canon for the OCs submitted, unless the creator of the OC decides so. Yo the coding is by Sunset. Blurb Nearly three thousand years after Darkstalker's reign, the dragons of Pyrrhia have become more scientifically advanced, whether it be televisions, devices or so much more. Dragons with ultimate level talents, whether it be writing or studying or anything, have appeared all over Pyrrhia. Though, Jade Mountain Academy has long since been retired and new schools have recently sprouted across the dragons' land. Until, just recently. A dragon named Monokuma, someone who has never been seen or heard of, has now reopened Jade Mountain Academy for those with the best ultimate level talents. A NightWing-IceWing hybrid named Constellation receives a letter requesting she joins, which she accepts immediately. After all, what could go wrong? Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy! WELCOME TO JADE MOUNTAIN ACADEMY! The school for the most talented dragonets! I, Monokuma, grant sixteen students a truly skillful education as they learn to master their abilities. Here you can learn of the students attending and such. I promise that when they come back from the academy, they'll be completely new dragonets! If you're one of the students reading this and need help with a task, come to me. I'm a kind dragon and love ''to help out others! May the power of wings of fire be with you! Or however they say it. Prologue The wind howled eerily in the frozen tundras the hybrid lived in. Her eyes shifted over to her mother, Lemming, who was sorting gems and jewelry, not bothering to talk to her daughter while she woke up. Rising up from her bed, the hybrid glanced around her boring home. The walls were painted ice blue, with various shelves attached to the walls with small wooden statues atop. Numerous dreamcatchers hung from the ceiling, which her father treasured the most, due to his many stupid beliefs. A table in the dining room had frozen fish meat sitting on top of it. Her mother loved fish, especially when it was as hard as a ''rock. The hybrid never understood her parents, other than that they were a completely normal family. Tap. Tap. Tap. She looked over to see Lemming, smiling sweetly at her as she knocked at the base of her bed. "Morning, Constellation," the IceWing replied as she stopped. Her mother turned her head back towards the items she was sorting, some of opal necklaces getting caught on her large claws. "Your father brought you a meerkat from the Sand Kingdom. He knows how much you love them." Constellation rolled her eyes, and got up from her bed. The hybrid trotted over to the table, and there, hiding behind the fish meat, was a dead meerkat, the blood soaking its fur frozen. She swooped it into her talons, quickly ate it and went over to the door. She awaited for the cold air to press against her scales eagerly. For all her life, Constellation thought the Ice Kingdom was beautiful. Due to their now modern world, with forming technology, most dragons stayed inside and rarely went outside. The light of the moon was now replaced with the flickering of televisions. Though, the best thing, in her opinion, was the stars that shone in her pink eyes late at night. When she was about to go outside, a talon on the doorknob, Constellation spotted a white letter in the corner of her eye. If it was for Lemming, why hadn't her mother hadn't opened it yet? As she wondered about the letter, Constellation flipped over the letter to see which dragon it was meant for. The words To: Constellation were written in periwinkle. Excitement bubbled through her scales. This must've been from Monokuma, headmaster of Jade Mountain Academy, right? It had to be. She had just earned the title the Ultimate Daredevil since yesterday. And then, before she knew it, Constellation was having another flashback like always. The part she hated most about herself. "Don't you dare!" her mother scolded her. Lemming's dark eyes glanced forward, and Constellation could see the worry that creased her scaley brow. "You'll get killed, and you know it!" Constellation let out a sigh. Her purple snout pointed towards the open cavern. She didn't want to do this. She never wanted this. But her body always had a habit of dragging her towards dangerous scenarios; whether it be jumping off a cliff or swooping into the ocean and trying to hold her breath for thirty minutes. Her body's will to live? Nonexistent. "It's not like I want to do this!" Constellation called to her mother. Ever since she learned of Jade Mountain Academy, a place of joy for those with ultimate talents, the hybrid finally knew why she always volunteered to join in dangerous activities. She had an ultimate talent deep inside her, and it was ''waiting to be released.'' Her massive wings spread open, allowing wind to brush against her pale wing membranes. Constellation took a deep breath, took a few steps away, then ran towards the edge. The hybrid plunged through the medium sized gap, full of rocky edges and dangerous turns. Constellation dived deep down towards the ground, inhaled sharply, and swooped up into the air right before her scales met her demise. She flew upwards, avoiding blade-like rocks. She was alive and uninjured; certainly afraid and out of breath, but alive. Lemming flew up towards her daughter and wrapped her wings around Constellation, and muttered, "what would Futurebringer think, if you were seriously injured or killed?!" The IceWing let out a sigh. "What a daredevil. By the time we land, you'll be swarmed by reporters." Lemming stared directly at her daughter, and smiled. "Hell, maybe you'll even earn the title you've been waiting for: the Ultimate Daredevil." Constellation was silent, and glanced towards the dragons below her. Of course, they didn't want to fly all the way up there; where there were unpredictable breezes and giant birds who could kill you with just their talons (or maybe that was just a dumb rumour started by a dragonet). The two flew down towards everyone, and immediately, the hybrid was bombarded with questions: what was it like? or Were you scared? She answered them all truthfully, and she was surprised they hadn't know the answers yet. They had been supervising her behaviour constantly. Or maybe they were as smart as lizards. "Constellation? You alright?" The hybrid looked over to see Lemming, standing at the dining table. Her brow was creased with worry, just like she had done in the flashback. She turned her head to Constellation so that she was looking at her daughter directly in the eyes. "Are you alright?" her mother droned on. "Did you have another one of those flashbacks?" Lemming snorted out a whiff of frostbreath as her class tapped obnoxiously against the table. "I keep on telling you to go to the doctor about that!" Constellation sighed. "I know, mom," she responded. She grabbed the envelope, and sliced at its opening. Before she pulled out the letter, the hybrid asked her mother, "where exactly did you get this letter?" Lemming tipped her head. "I don't know exactly, it just appeared on the porch." A small grin pulled at her mouth. "Why don't you open it and find out?" Fear and excitement ate at her scales. Constellation took a deep breath, and flipped open the entrance to the envelope. There, sitting silently, sat a note, folded neatly so that it could fit just right. She slowly pulled it out and unfolded it, and began reading the brightly coloured words, which said: Dear Constellation, My name is Monokuma. You've most likely heard of me, which is great! Or at least, what I think. Ever since ultimate talents are now known throughout Pyrrhia and Pantala, some teachers and I had thought of restoring the once retired Jade Mountain Academy into that for those like you. If you could come, that would be splendid! I love meeting new dragons, and I hope you do as well. A friend of mine is writing this, so sorry if it sounds cheesy or far too sophisticated. From, Monokuma. P.S., as Jade Mountain Academy once said, may the power of wings of fire be with you! Or whatever the hell that means. "Yes!" Constellation suddenly burst out. She looked over to her mother, who was still smiling, and the hybrid put a blank expression on her face to mask her happiness. She walked over to Lemming, slid the note towards her, but she quickly pushed it back and shook her head. "I already know," the IceWing responded, and there was a slight crack to her voice. "When are we supposed to leave?" "Next week." "Then, we'll go. " A hug was all the hybrid could give her mother at the moment. Constellation knew she was upset because her daughter was most likely going to spend at least two years there, but she was ecstatic at the fact that her daughter was finally going to meet new dragons, or finally be happy for once. Before you could eat a whole herd of cows, the week went by rather quickly. Constellation bothered her mother every second of the trip towards the academy, whether it be asking an obnoxious question or wanting to stop every ten minutes. "How much longer?" Constellation asked Lemming. Her wings were sore and felt heavier than usual due to the long flight. Her mother didn't respond, and only pointed forward. As the hybrid pointed her eyes toward the direction the IceWing pointed at, all she could muster up was a gasp of surprise and awe. It was beautiful. Massive mountain peaks split in the sky, clouds lazily swirling over them. Caverns nearly appeared everywhere, and a slow river that reached towards the Mud Kingdom appeared in the corner of her eye. And then, she spotted it. A pavilion-like structure which many dragons were landing on. That's Jade Mountain Academy. Both Constellation and her mother landed, talons gripping the hard rock below them. The entrance was massive, with bright lamps outside the entrance. There were so many dragons of different colours now landing, some with their parents who soon said goodbye. They all look so happy. But I must'nt fret now; I'll soon be them. "Aren't you excited?" Lemming asked Constellation. "So many dragons! And you get to meet them!" The IceWing turned her head towards her daughter. "You'll finally make friends, for moons sake." She couldn't shield her true emotions from Lemming. A smile carved at Constellation's mouth, and she glanced over to her mother. "I'm certainly excited, but you don't need to give me hints that my social skills are awful." The hybrid elbowed Lemming in the side gently. "I'll miss you and dad, alright?" The IceWing exchanged grins with Constellation. "I know you will, and your father knows as well." She twirled around so that she was face to face with her daughter. "I'll miss you as well." Her massive pale blue wings wrapped around Constellation. "Don't get hurt, alright? I love you with all my heart, remember that." Lemming let go of her. "You should probably go inside; there's no one left out here." Constellation hugged her mother before she left. "Goodbye, mom. I'll see you next time, alright?" And then, after letting go, Lemming flew off into the distance, leaving Constellation alone. All she could focus on was the breeze. It was howling quietly as it brushed against leaves and dirt, a noise relaxing to Constellation. She stared towards the entrance and heard the shuffling of dragons inside, signaling that everyone was already there. She took one step forward, then another, repeating this so that she finally reached the hollow opening. It'll be worth it. Inside are dragons like me. I'll make a fake personality so they can like me. Here I go. As Constellation walked inside, she was greeted by bright, orange light that shone in her face. The wall looked oddly perfect; no scratches nor bumps that her that they were inside of a cave. Torches, attached to the wall, flickered quietly, but they hardly looked interesting due to the massive lamps hanging from the ceiling. Many entrances appeared in the corner of her eye as Constellation walked through the hallway. The commotion of dragons grew louder when she neared a singular room or two, which usually had a sign atop labeling the rooms (Weapons Storage, Music Room, ect.). Constellation glanced over to the Art Room, which only had one dragon inside. They looked quite lonely but invested in one drawing. Should I go inside? the hybrid wondered to herself. Gah, didn't know I was ''that ''bad at socializing. She stood there, at the doorway. Constellation took a deep breath and mustered up some courage, then walked inside quietly, not daring to stir up any noise. After a few talonsteps, the dragon who was drawing glanced behind her shoulder to look at the hybrid. They froze up for a minute then scooted away the paper as they slowly turned around. By the looks of it, the dragon was a hybrid. She had strikingly purple scales, along with blue eyes, a dark pink brow, with her shoulder and back scales being the same colour. As her scales neared the lower half of her body, Constellation was surprised to see that the dragon's lower scales were orange as well, which became magenta as they met the purple. Normal SkyWing spines ran down her back, but soon stopped and formed a frill, and at the tip of her tail was a SandWing barb. But, the most surprising thing about her, was that smoke was rising from her scales. "Hello?" the dragon said to Constellation. She raised a scaley brow. "What do you need? Are you another student as well?" Constellation nervously rubbed the back of her neck, her spines poking at her talons. "Ah, yes," she responded. The hybrid looked away. "I wanted to get to know all the students here, so I hope you don't mind if I ask for your name and talent?" The odd looking dragon smiled sweetly. "Of course!" she replied. Placing a talon on her chest, she said, "my name is Sunset, the Ultimate Artist!" Her blue eyes darted over to her drawing, then back at Constellation. "Who are you?" "My name is Constellation," the hybrid replied with. "I'm the Ultimate Daredevil, even if I don't look like it. And, not to be rude, why is there smoke rising from your scales?" Sunset flinched slightly, her expression changing drastically from happy to uncomfortable and surprised. The odd looking dragon glanced away, then looked back. "Does it matter, honestly?" she asked, sighing softly. "I'm.. well.. a firescales." She smiled at Sunset. "Who cares? You're still you, at least." Sure, the dragon's condition technically was a mutation, but that didn't matter to Constellation. It wasn't that frightening to her. "The thing I'm wondering about is how you draw." "You see these gloves?" Sunset replied, stretching her talons forward to reveal dark brown gloves mixed in with shades of gold. "These were given to me when I was young. My mother had a friend who was an animus, and he enchanted them so that I was able to draw, despite being a firescales." Sunset gave Constellation a weak smile. "But, it's nothing really." "Am I interrupting anything?" The two turned to see a gorgeous dragon standing at the entrance, blinking rather quickly. Her colouration resembled that of a sunrise, with her scales mainly being purple, magenta, blue, black, pink, white and peach. Her horns were blue, which slowly faded to white near the tips. Running down the back of her neck were long spines, the first two being pink, while the others became white halfway. The dragon had unmistakable RainWing spots running down her underscales, which looked pure black. Constellation's jaw nearly dropped, due to how stunning the dragon looked. She quickly shook her head and said back, "no, not at all." She gave the two an uncomfortable smile, walked towards a table with a stack of blank paper, and grabbed a pen. As she drew, before Constellation could say anything else, the dragon asked, "who are you two? What are your talents?" "I'm Sunset," the firescales responded. "I'm the Ultimate Artist-" she gestured over to Constellation "-and this is Constellation, the Ultimate Daredevil." Sunset looked at the dragon. "Pleasure to meet you, now what's your name?" She smiled at the two, though Constellation could tell that it was fake. "My name is Oertzini, the Ultimate Animal Trainer." The gorgeous dragon looked back down at her paper. "Honestly, I wish my mom let me bring one of my animals." "It'll be fine anyways," Constellation replied. "You'll be able to make friends, won't you?" She smiled, trying to cheer up Oertzini. "Trust me." Oertzini shrugged, giving Constellation another fake smile in the process, and looked back at her paper. The noises of scribbling filled the hybrid's ears, and she looked over to the door. There were other dragons out in the hallways, along with some of them in other rooms, and Constellation had to admit that she was curious. The only thing she could say was, "i'm going out, so cya later." As she walked out, she heard talonsteps behind her. Constellation glanced behind her shoulder to see Sunset, a few steps behind her. The hybrid spun around, careful not to whack her tail against the odd looking dragon's scales. "You're coming with me?" Constellation asked. No one had followed her around when she was at the Ice Kingdom, so this was quite different for her. Sunset nodded. "Well, yeah," she muttered. Her gaze shifted over to the Art Room. "Oertzini isn't in the mood for talking, so I decided to join you." Sunset looked back at Constellation, and she nervously smiled. "If you don't mind." Constellation was astonished that a dragon wanted to hang out with her. Finally, after a minute of awkward silence, she said, "of course. Come on, let's go to the Prey Center and see what we can find." The two walked towards the Prey Center, with Constellation in the front and Sunset trailing behind her. The hybrid hardly paid attention to where she was looking, whether it be glancing into another room with dragons inside or looking towards different directions. Plus, it wasn't that hard to multitask- "Ow!" Constellation exclaimed, bumping into the chest of a dragon. Sunset yelped and moved away as she looked up to see who she had accidentally ran into, and saw a lemon yellow SandWing with rather long, pointy horns, a stern expression on his face. He had lighter coloured underscales, with a necklace wrapped around his long neck, a metal cross attached to it. The SandWing blinked at Constellation, and he soon smiled at the two. "Ah, apologies," he replied. " I wasn't looking where I was going, I suppose." "It's fine," she mumbled. As she tried to move forward, Constellation was surprised to see that the SandWing didn't move. "Do you need anything, sir?" He continued to smile. "Well, don't you think you should specify who you are?" he responded. His voice sounded eerie and cold, as if icicles were piercing Constellation's spine. "It's quite rude to just bump into me and try to walk pass, considering who you're talking to." All she could do was stand there. Constellation looked over to Sunset, and saw that they shared the same wary expression. After mustering up some courage, the hybrid said, "my name is Constellation, and over there is Sunset. I'm the Ultimate Daredevil, and she's the Ultimate Artist." She looked back at him. "And you are?" "The name's Luminance," he replied. "My talent doesn't matter. It's quite boring if you'd ask me." Stepping away as he let the two pass, the SandWing said, "enjoy your trip to the Prey Center!" Sunset snorted as they walked farther away. "Whelp, it's official," she muttered. The firescales looked at Constellation, a worried yet annoyed expression on her face. "He's weird. Acting like it's a priority to talk to him, knowing where we're heading tp, that his talent doesn't matter and blah blah blah." "Agreed," Constellation said. She looked forward, and spotted the doors of the Prey Center. "But, it doesn't matter now. We're here anyways." The two stopped in front of the doors, and Constellation grabbed the handles and turned them, the door swinging open in the process. The first thing Sunset and Constellation saw was a trainwreck of a room. Food, such as berries or tomatoes, were scattered everywhere. Nearly six dragons were running around like dragonets, despite being fully grown. What seemed to be an IceWing-MudWing hybrid chased around a sheep, his claws tearing into its wool as it tried to escape. She cringed slightly as she held the handles. After a few seconds, Constellation allowed Sunset to walk inside while the dragons acted like four year olds. It'll be worth it; just remember that they'll be your future friends. The only dragon who seemed to notice them was a slightly plump SilkWing with brown scales, mixed in with grass green. He had a rather sweet expression on his face, making Constellation expect him to be a sweet dragon. "Hello!" he said, walking over to the two. "Sinbad detected that there would be sixteen students, so I suppose he was correct!" Constellation stood there, surprised that a dragon would randomly just go up to her and begin talking. Exchanging a wary glance with Sunset, the hybrid said, "sixteen students? I thought there would be more." He nodded, smiling slightly as his head tipped slightly in a kind manner. "Yeah!" he responded. Suddenly, the SilkWing looked worried. "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Polyphemus, the Ultimate Baker!" "Nice to meet you," Sunset chimed in. "My name is Sunset, the Ultimate Artist." She beckoned over to Constellation. "And this is Constellation, the Ultimate Daredevil. Nice to meet you!" Polyphemus grinned. "It's nice to meet you as well. If you could, would it be possible for you to come with me? You see, before I arrived here, I baked some crêpes for my future friends! But I wanted to make sure if it was right." He glanced towards a table, where two dragons sat at, then back at the two. "Could you please come with me and try them?" She cringed slightly, but Polyphemus didn't notice her sudden expression change. "Sure, I'd be down." Constellation walked over and stood beside him, Sunset still behind her. "Let's go." The three dragons made their way over to the table. The first dragon was handsome, with the body structure of a NightWing but the bioluminescent markings of a SeaWing. He had purple scales, with the scales on his back appearing to be a darker purple. His horns were long and curvy, which were a pale purple colour lined with gold. With his underbelly being lilac coloured, the dragon had sparkling brown-gold eyes. Beside him appeared to be a greenish blue SeaWing, with the sharp, long horns of a SkyWing. His brow was purple, and the webs running down his back were a light blue. His neck scales were purple mixed with a more darker shade of his own scales, and his underbelly was green and blue. His eyes were black and cold, but not emotionless yet lively. "Ooh, look who've you brought Polyphemus!" the SeaWing exclaimed. His eyes quickly darted over to Constellation and Sunset, and a smile wiped across his face. "Hello!" Polyphemus guided Sunset and Constellation over to a seat, which the hybrid happily obliged, but Sunset didn't. Sitting down, she looked over to the two dragons, who were glancing at them both. The only thing she could mutter was, "hey." Suddenly, a plate slid in front of her, along with the other dragons. There, placed on top, was a crepe, its smell radiating from it. She looked up at Polyphemus, and he nodded, a smiled plastered on his face. Constellation then picked up her food, looked at it for a few seconds, then took a large bite from it. It only took a few seconds for her to finish it. The crepe was delicious and sweet, but what did she expect from the Ultimate Baker? For his food to be awful? "My my my," said the purple dragon. His voice was gentle and alluring, making her feel as if she was being lured into something unavoidable. "You sure were hungry weren't you?" He placed his elbow on the table as he finished eating, and smiled at Constellation. "Who exactly are you? What's your talent?" She stared into his brown-gold eyes. "Does it matter if I eat my food fast or not?" she grumbled. Looking away, the hybrid said, "my name is Constellation, and I'm the Ultimate Daredevil. And who exactly are you?" "I'm Sinbad, the Ultimate Cassanova," he responded, smiling gently. His claws gently rattled at the wooden table they were sitting at. "Pleasure to meet you, Constellation." The SeaWing barged into their conversation. "And I'm Diamond! The Ultimate Messenger!" He then winked at Constellation and Sunset. "Nice to meet you as well! But uh, the purple dragon didn't tell us who she is." "Oh, uh, the name's Sunset," the firescales replied, nervously scratching at the back of her neck with a grin on her face. "And I'm the Ultimate Artist." Diamond forcefully took Constellation's talon and shook it, and he then turned back to Sunset, reaching for hers as well. Though, the firescales just pulled away, the expression on her face drastically changing from cheerful to fearful. "Aww, you don't have to be scared Sunset!" Polyphemus replied, leaning against the table. "Diamond just wants to properly introduce himself! Right, Constellation?" "Or maybe you don't realize that she's a firescales?" Everyone looked over to the voice's direction, and they spotted a HiveWing, his arms hanging down at his sides. The dragon had faded gold scales mottled with black and dark gray patches along his backside, with some of his scales that had seemed to fall off, revealing his flesh. He had vantablack eyes with small white pupils that were reflecting light. His twisted, curled horns were dark gray and his wing membranes had several tears in them. His back was arched, almost looking threatening, if it weren't for the unnoticeable bumps under his scales. Who's that? Constellation thought, a surprised look on her face. Though, the HiveWing seemed to notice the face she was making at him, and he swiveled his head to stare directly into her pink eyes. "I'm Botfly," he replied, as if he could read her mind. He then looked at Diamond, practically ignoring Sinbad and Polyphemus. "Apologies for butting in. You just seemed.. unaware.. that you were about to shake talons with a firescales. Though, I don't think it would hurt thanks to her gloves." Sunset looked shocked. "But- it usually takes a while for dragons to notice- no, not you Constellation- the smoke rising from my scales of for them to find out that I'm a firescales-" "Not that there is anything wrong with it," Constellation chimed in, death glaring at Diamond and Sinbad's shocked face, while she ignored the small smile on Polyphemus' face. "Right, guys? Nothing wrong with that, right?" Diamond nervously glanced over to Constellation, who's pupils were thin slits. He then scooted over to Sinbad, practically crashing into him. "Yup. Nothing wrong with dragons who can burn others to a crisp by touching them. Nothing wrong at all." Diamond nervously glanced over to Constellation (who's pupils were thin slits). He then scooted over to Sinbad, practically crashing into him. "Yup. Nothing wrong with scales that literally burn dragons. Nothing wrong at all." The firescales' face seemed to droop with disappointment. "Alright," Sunset muttered, glancing over to Constellation. "Can we, er.. go now? I'm pretty sure my face isn't wanted at the moment." "You don't have to leave!" Polyphemus cried, cautiously taking away the crepe Sunset hadn't eaten. "Sure, we all have our own opinions on different kinds of dragons, but you're still you!" Botfly nodded. "Yeah, you don't have to leave just yet." She smiled at the SilkWing, her brow creasing slightly. "No no, it's fine!" Sunset then turned to Constellation. "Are you ready to go or should we wait a little longer?" "Let's go," Constellation muttered, glaring at them fiercely. She rose up and slithered towards the other side of the Prey Center, Sunset right behind her. Serves them right; judging my friend for something she can't control! As they walked further, Constellation looked over to Sunset. "Are you alright?" she asked. "They seemed to upset you." Sunset looked at her, the smile on her face fading away. "I mean, yeah," she replied, stopping in her tracks. "It always hurts when dragons judge my firescales. I didn't want to hurt anyone, so that's why I didn't mention them to the others." "I think you're perfect just the way you are!" Constellation exclaimed. "If they can't realize that you're an amazing dragon, I'd be glad to crack their skulls open." The thought quickly vanished, an attempt to not actually commit such a foul crime. The firescales smiled sadly at her, and they continued trotting over to the other two dragons, who looked as if they were arguing. The first one looked like a NightWing, with a slender build, but the gills and webbed talons gave away her SeaWing inheritance. She had midnight blue scales, which faded into a paler colour nearing her arms, and sea blue underscale, with an oddly coloured green tail. Her purple wing membranes looked as if they had stars speckled across it, making it look as if the night sky was melted and flung at her wings. The second dragon was quite handsome, the same one who had killed the sheep earlier, with sharp cheek bones and amber eyes mixed in with gold. His scales were silver, which were mixed in with gray and white. He had the body structure of a MudWing, with a narrow snout like a fox, while he had the sharp spines of an IceWing. His claws were curled like crescents, and his wing membranes were mixed in with several shades of blue. "For the last time, can you please move?" the NightWing-SeaWing hybrid asked the dragon. "You've been insulting me for the past three minutes with no reason whatsoever, and when you asked me for my name and talent, you began laughing like some kind of psycho." The dragon in front of her cackled maniacally. "Why do I?!" he replied, his eyes darting towards the ceiling then rolling back down towards the hybrid. "You're the one who bumped into me! Plus, how do you call yourself an Ultimate when you don't even tell me your talent?! I smell pathetic!" Constellation and Sunset exchanged confused glances as the two continued to argue. What's their problem? Taking a deep breath, Constellation trotted forward with Sunset behind her. It only took a few seconds for the two to notice them, and the first thing the silver dragon did was turn around with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Are these your friends Zircon?" the silver dragon asked, still staring directly at Constellation and Sunset. "Wow, I didn't even know a loner like you could have friends! You amuse me!" His eyes then narrowed. "Hey, you two. Why don't you just scurry along already?" Constellation took one more step and craned her neck forward so that she was snout to snout with the dragon. "If it isn't too hard to ask, could you please leave her alone? It seems that she would greatly appreciate it." Oh three moons, I pray to Arctic that I don't start any trouble with this fake, confident personality. "Nah," the dragon hissed. "Do you know who you're talking to? The most important dragon in Pyrrhia?" He placed a talon on his chest and stood on his feet similar to a scavenger, making himself look nearly twice as big as Constellation. "Asteroid? The Ultimate Meteorologist? The one who saved his whole village from a hurricane?" Sunset tipped her head. "Doesn't ring a bell really. Maybe you're just famous for that one thing." He scoffed and glared at the three, his yellow eyes seeming to flare with anger. "Whatever! You dragons are just stupid anyways! You don't understand how dumb you sound right now!" Asteroid then began maniacally laughing as he walked off. "Damn losers!" "What a buzzkill," Constellation mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck (getting poked by her sharp spines in the process). Constellation then turned to Zircon, she assumed, and looked at her. "You alright or..?" Zircon nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. He was just bothering me." She looked over to the direction where Asteroid had walked to. "Just a nuisance honestly. I was just minding my own business and then he ran up to me and began insulting me for no reason. Who are you guys anyways?" "I'm Constellation, the Ultimate Daredevil," she replied. She ushered towards Sunset. "And this is Sunset, the Ultimate Artist. Now, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" "Zircon," the NightWing-SeaWing hybrid muttered, blinking slowly. "I'm Zircon. And when did I ask you for your talents?" She laughed nervously. "Sorry. Just a joke." Sunset smiled shyly at Zircon. "It's fine. We've just never really met an ultimate before, not counting the others we've have met already, y'know? Plus, everyone seems to know this question, so I guess we just thought they knew." The three both exchanged shy glances, Constellation feeling as if she were about to suffocate on the awkward silence, but before she could try and bring up more conversation, Zircon turned around and began to walk off. "Whelp, I gotta go. Cya later." As Zircon walked off, Sunset turned to Constellation. "Whelp, that was awkward," she sarcastically remarked. She trotted up on ahead on Constellation, tail twitching just the slightest. "So, where to next?" "Well, I was planning to go visit the library," Constellation replied. "Though I don't have to go if you don't want to wait outside." Sunset shook her head quickly as she rose up her talons as if she were about to push something heavy. "No no, it's fine! It's completely understandable. If you want to grab some books or scrolls, then go ahead. I can wait." She nervously smiled at the firescales. "Alright. Let's go then." The two walked up towards the doors that lead out of the Prey Center, and Constellation's talon wrapped around the doorknob slowly. Turning at it, the doors swung open, nearly whacking them both in the face in the process. Constellation walked out into the hallway, Sunset practically by her side, and the hybrid walked towards the library. As they walked further, Constellation passed Luminance, who was talking with a rather short, compared to Constellation, and normal NightWing who wore a carmine necklace and a pair of black glasses. Thank Arctic he's busy with someone else. He is kind of creepy. As the two walked further down the hall, passing by a SeaWing and what seemed to be a SeaWing-SandWing hybrid, Constellation and Sunset finally arrived at the hallway. The entrance was draped in vines, hiding what was inside. The hybrid turned towards Sunset, who just nodded and scooted over to the rocky walls. "I'll be back soon, alright?" Constellation worriedly said to Sunset. "I know. Cya." Letting out a sigh and turning back over to the vine covered entrance, Constellation slid through, some of them getting caught on her horns and spines. She tried to untangle them, thrashing as well, but in the end, the hybrid officially knew she was stuck. Dammit. "Moons, you're pathetic." She looked up to see a tall, wiry SeaWing with royal blue scales with long, curled brown horns. The dragon had paler blue underscales, wing membranes, webs, spines and bioluminescent markings. Her eyes were a sparkly sea green colour, making Constellation assume that they were emerald coloured at first. "Huh?" Constellation said as she continued to thrash and pull. She looked at the SeaWing. "What do you need?" "Well, you are stuck," the SeaWing snorted, scratching at her tendrils. She circled Constellation, tipping her head. "How can an IceWing hybrid get vines stuck on her horns?" Shrugging, Constellation remarked, "well, if you had nearly a thousand sharp, long spines and two long horns the size of large butcher knives, how would you not get stuck?" The SeaWing snorted, rolling her eyed. "Maybe cover yourself with your wing? I mean, it is logical." "Wow, thanks," Constellation grumbled as she looked away. Her talons gripped the ground below her and she attempted to change forward so that the vines would rip off and slide off of her horns, which only resulted in her nearly ripping her head off. "Ow!" Shaking her head, the SeaWing placed her talons around her mouth. "Hey, Sunset! Or whatever your name is!" It was silent, and then a purple head appeared in the corner of Constellation's eye. She spotted Sunset standing at the doorway with a surprised expression on her face. "Oh, wow. How did you get stuck?" "Just help me!" Constellation cried, embarrassment crawling up her scales. "And if you could do it soon, that'd be great, too!" "Hold still then," Sunset replied. She took a step forward and cautiously reached one talon forward, her claws clasping around one of the vines attached to one of Constellation's horns. It soon burst into flame and quickly became ash, and the firescales repeated until all of the vines hanging from the doorway were gone. "Done." "Thank Arctic!" Constellation sighed, joy bubbling inside of her. She then smiled at Sunset. "Thanks for your help as well. I promise to find the books I want quickly, alright?" Sunset rolled her eyes slightly, snorting. "Three moons, I know. You've already said that like three times already." She moved out of Constellation's view. "And i'll wait for you, like I said earlier." "How sweet," the SeaWing grumbled. She pushed past the hybrid. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Constellation, the Ultimate Daredevil. Along with you I suppose as well, Sunset, the Ultimate Artist." As the SeaWing walked out of the library and made a sharp turn away from Luminance's direction, Sunset muttered, "how did she know our names and talents? I don't remember telling her a single thing." She then poked her head back into Constellation's view. "What about you?" Constellation shrugged, her brow furrowing just the slightest. "I'm not exactly sure, but I guess she heard about us somewhere. Anyways, I need to go pick out some books. Cya, Sunset!" Waving goodbye to the firescales, Constellation trotted inside to spot shelves of books, with a section for scrolls as well. The bookshelves stretched neatly towards the back of the room, forming individual hallways that seemed to drag Constellation's attention away from the brown and gold paint splattered evenly on the shelves full of books. Near a rather large window stood one singular table, where a dragon sat at with his face shoved into a book he seemed to be deeply interested in. Actually, there were stacks of books beside him, with a few scrolls at his feet. Does he like reading that much? Trying to ignore all the books and scrolls around him, Constellation made her way down the fiction section. When she was young, Constellation loved fiction. Fantasy was her favourite, and she especially liked realistic fiction. Her mother would always read her bedtime stories about knights saving princesses from danger or from some sort of villain and- Suddenly, the most infuriating headache washed upon Constellation. She wobbled and nearly tripped over her own claws as she tried to keep balance. Flashbacks were flying around in her head, begging to be released. Constellation managed to keep them away, but the headache was still roaring at her as if she was arguing with it and- THREE MOONS STOP THE PAIN. "Err, are you alright?" a dragon said from behind her. Constellation turned around to see a rather large SeaWing with dusty sapphire blue scales and lighter blue bioluminescent markings. Her wing membranes formed into a sky blue colour, along with her tail and legs. "Huh?" Constellation replied, the headache fading away. "Oh, uh, yes. I'm completely fine. Just had something on my mind." Or maybe in ''my mind.'' The dragon craned her neck towards Constellation, raising an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked, sounding suspiciously curious. "Because I'm sure you were either having a seizure or about to scream out some forbidden prophecy." She then eyed Constellation's IceWing horns and spines. "If you even are a NightWing, that is." Fiddling with her talons, Constellation looked away. "I mean, I am a NightWing, but I'm also a hybrid." She looked back at the SeaWing. "You don't see me asking you if you're a SilkWing, do you?" "A SilkWing?" the dragon hissed, baring her teeth slightly at Constellation. "There's no way I'm like those weirdos! Or any Pantalan dragon!" Constellation backed away, which resulted in her elbow colliding with the bookshelf behind her as her tail bumped against a old yellow book. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to annoy or anger you! I was just joking-" "Joking?!" the SeaWing snorted, rolling her eyes. "You're lucky I'm in a rather good mood today! Anyways, who even are you?" "Oh! Uh, Constellation!" she replied, her eyes lighting up. "I'm the Ultimate Daredevil. And you are..?" The SeaWing blinked and tipped her head. "Constellation? Isn't that like a normal, average NightWing name? Oh, whatever. I'm Angelshark, the Ultimate Sailor, and I'd prefer if you'd call me the Ultimate Pirate. And you can call me Angel." You're asking me to call you Angel, even though you're hardly one and you threatened me? Constellation wondered to herself. Well uh, cool I guess. "Nice to meet you Angel," Constellation replied. She stepped away from the SeaWing until she was at the end of the fiction section. "I better go now. I'm keeping someone waiting." Angel nodded swiftly and trotted away, leaving Constellation alone. She let out a sigh of relief and ran her claws over an old looking book, and by the looks of it, it was all torn up and a deep shade of blue (if the binder of the book was the same as the cover). She pulled it out and stared at it, and she read the metallic looking letters that spelt The Tribes of Pantala. Constellation flipped it open and read the first page, which was basically just introducing the guide for the insect and plant-like dragons of Pantala. Sure, it was interesting, but who cares? It was just history anyways, and was completely useless for solving the problems you encounter in the real world. Flipping through more pages, she reached page 239. The book rambled about the HiveWing queen Wasp, who led her army to the Poison Jungle to destroy the LeafWings. While Blue was being mind controlled or whatever, it then began speaking about the Othermind, a plant which controlled its hosts as if they were slaves. But Sundew, Willow, some SilkWing named Io, Tsunami and Turtle, and some other SilkWings and LeafWings escaped before the plant could get its grasp on their minds. This actually happened? Constellation thought to herself. It sounded like a bunch of fake news to her. But I guess it has to be true; I mean, there ''had to be some way the Pantalan dragons got here, right?'' She sighed and slid the book back into the place it had been in previously. Constellation turned around and spotted the dragon she saw reading from before. He looked rather bored, his eyes dim as he scanned the area for more books and scrolls, while putting some away at the same time. Constellation watched the dragon intently as his navy blue scales shimmered in the orange and yellow light from the ceiling. She soon noticed his slender SkyWing build, with SeaWing spines running down his back, indicating that he was a hybrid. Though she couldn't see his eyes, she spotted the edges of his eyebags, which were so dark that they looked like he had another pair of eyes beneath his actual ones. Glancing around, Constellation mumbled quietly, but not quiet enough for the dragon to hear, she said, "do you like reading?" The dragon continued to grab and put away books. After a few seconds, he replied with, "I guess I do. I have to find something before I read aloud to everyone." He paused to look at a rather old looking book. "Once I get out of here, I'll read all the stories i've read over the the next three years here." She nodded solemly. "So, I take it you're the Ultimate Reader? If that's what it's called?" "Sort of. I'm the Ultimate Storyteller." He turned his head to glance at her. "And you're Constellation, aren't you? I read about you in a newspaper." Nodding, Constellation said, "yeah. I'm the Ultimate Daredevil, if it didn't mention that." "It did say that." The dragon slid the book back into where it previously was and reached for another. His dull claws gently traced over the title of it, which was written in what seemed to be worn out gold text, faded slightly due to its age. "Deluge." Was this some kind of SeaWing ritual? Did SeaWings just blurt out random things before introducing themselves? "Uhm, monsoon," Constellation replied with curiousity. He sighed. "Sorry. My name is Deluge." "Oh apologies!" Constellation muttered, fiddling with her talons. She looked up at Deluge. "I'm not good at socializing. Like, at all. I'd rather sleep or write or do whatever a dragon does when they're bored at a party than socialize with others." Deluge blinked. "Same. Anyways, I should get going." He grabbed his books and scrolls and trotted off. "See you around." Watching him walk off made Constellation feel a tad bit upset. Deluge was such an interesting dragon! Picking up the conversation like they had been talking for hours felt so satisfying. I hope to see him around later. I've got to get back to Sunset though before she thinks I've abandoned her. Constellation grabbed a silver book and darted out of the library as quick as she could. She soon met Sunset's teal gaze, and felt a tad bit surprised to see that the firescales was still standing right where she had been previously. "There you are!" Sunset smiled. "Luminance began talking to me as soon as you went inside. He kept me busy for what felt like hours." She snorted. "Anything else happen?" "Nothing re- OH! There waas this one weird dragon scampering around in the hallway, muttering to herself," Sunset replied. "When I tried talking to her, she completely freaked out and dropped a welcome scroll." The firescales lifted a scroll from behind her back. "A welcome scroll, it seems?" Constellation pulled it out of Sunset's talons (which Sunset had narrowed her eyes at the hybrid's sudden impulsiveness). "Let's take a look." They both peered over it, and written with pale grey text, it said: WELCOME TO JADE MOUNTAIN ACADEMY! The school for the most talented dragonets! I, Monokuma, grant sixteen students a truly skillful education as they learn to master their abilities. Here you can learn of the students attending and such. I promise that when they come back from the academy, they'll be completely new dragonets! If you're one of the students reading this and need help with a task, come to me. I'm a kind dragon and ''love ''to help out others! May the power of wings of fire be with you! Or however they say it. The words were soon followed by a list of the dragons attending the academy, which included their talents as well. Though, Luminance and Zircon's talents weren't even listed and were only replaced with placeholder text. "I guess not even a welcome scroll can tell us what their talents are," Sunset sighed. "Oh well! At least we know where our dorms are." The firescales looked at Constellation. "Where do you think she got it from?" Constellation shrugged. "Maybe the library?" She twisted her head towards the end of the hallway, where a door lay ahead, with a sign above it which said Reading Cove, written neatly with bone white text. "Or maybe there?" "I guess we could check it out," Sunset replied, raising a scaley brow. She trotted towards the room, with Constellation following behind. "Let's check it out." The two walked inside, and the smell of peppermint tickled Constellation's nose. As she blinked away tears from the strong smell, she turned her snout towards the left side of the room, which had comfortable nest-like chairs sitting in front of a screen. Near the other side of the room, hung two scroll-racks, having eight on each perch, equalling sixteen. Sunset walked further inside, leaving Constellation at the doorway, and glanced around. Careful not to whack anything flammable, she grabbed one of the scrolls and rolled it open. "Eeyup," Sunset said. "The same scroll as before!" She trotted over to Sunset and peered over the firescales' shoulder. It was exactly as Sunset had described. "Weird." Nodding, Sunset set it aside. "I don't think I remember this place being described in the History of Jade Mountain Academy." She stared up at the ceiling. "I guess the new layout for the Art Room is different from what Moonwatcher described?" Constellation raised a scaley brow. "You seriously have that memorized?" The firescales looked away, flustered. "Well, erm," she replied, "I've read it nearly fifty times, so what does it matter? It was always laying around my room and-" "Everyone, please make your way towards the Prey Center!" a rather high pitched voice suddenly rang from a speaker propped against the wall. The two dragons looked at each other. Sunset's eyes then lit up. "It has to be Monokuma! I've always wanted his autograph! Ooh, what kind of dragon do you think he'll be?! A SeaWing?! Maybe a SkyWing?!" She bounced up and down. "I'll race you there! Bye!" ANnd with a flash, the firescales vanished. I'm going to meet Monokuma? Constellation thought to herself. She imagined a large IceWing, with dazzling features and shiny teeth. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Mature Content Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo)